


kill your darling

by vvishop



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1593614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvishop/pseuds/vvishop





	kill your darling

화려한 터번을 두른 주인이 뜨거운 커피를 가져다 주었다. 임스는 커피를 마셨다. 관자놀이에 땀이 한 방울 흘렀다. 오늘따라 커피가 맛있군. 주인은 새까만 얼굴에 걸맞는 새하얀 이를 드러내며 웃었다. 그리고 탕. 주인이 쓰러졌다. 철컥. 슬라이드가 당겨졌다. 총구가 이마에 닿았다. 임스가 마지막으로 본 것은 아서였다. 화려한 터번을 두른 주인이 뜨거운 커피를 가져다 주었다. 임스는 커피잔에 입술을 대었다. 마시려다 내려 두었다. 관자놀이에 흐르는 땀을 손수건으로 닦았다. 주인은 불안하게 입구를 흘끔거렸다. 그리고 탕. 주인이 쓰러졌다. 철컥. 슬라이드 당겨지는 소리가 났다. 촤악. 임스가 아서에게 커피를 끼얹었다. 후회하지 않아. 나는 후회하지 않아. 방금까지 펄펄 끓던 커피를 뒤집어쓴 아서가 얼굴을 닦아냈다. 임스가 피식 웃었다. 이 노래가 무슨 BGM이라도 되는 거야? 아서는 빨개진 얼굴로 총구를 임스에게 겨눴다. 다음 순간 칼이 아서의 가슴에 박혔다. 킥이잖아. 임스는 심장에 박힌 칼을 뽑아내 아서를 죽인 후 노래를 충분히 듣다가 선베드에서 눈을 떴다. 눈동자만 움직여 기다리던 아서를 보았다. 한쪽 팔 자리가 텅 비어있었다. 한쪽 눈동자의 색도 흐렸다. 왜 이렇게까지 한 거지. 임스. 질문을 들은 임스가 몸을 일으켰다. 안주머니에서 돌돌 말려있는 담배를 꺼냈다. 또다시 날 림보에 가두려 하면 하나 남은 눈과도 작별해야 할 거야. 아서는 끝없이 반복되는 꿈의 까페처럼 물었다. 어째서 이렇게까지 한 거지. 담배라기엔 독한 연기가 퍼져나갔다. 임스가 손으로 총을 만들어보였다. 엄지로 장전하고 제 머리를 탕. 내가 네 달링을 죽였거든.


End file.
